1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermistor; in particular, to a thermistor capable of being fixed to a printed circuit board firmly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Based on temperature change, the resistance of a thermistor changes accordingly. With high sensitivity, accuracy and stability, the thermistor is widely used as a sensor in measuring, compensating, and controls. Industrial applications include consumer electronic products, automobiles, medical instruments, food processing, communication and instrumentation, military equipments, aerospace, and research & development areas.
When mounting the thermistor onto the printed circuit board, the conventional procedure involves connecting both electric plugs of the thermistor into the pre-cut slots on the circuit board. Next, the assembly is transferred to a tin soldering furnace, where the electric plugs are soldered onto the printed circuit board. To prevent damaging the thermistor due to external forces or falling off from the printed circuit board, glue is added manually between the thermistor and the printed circuit board. Several disadvantages are associated with the above practice. First, not all thermistor may be glued properly. Second, the glue may peel off. Thirdly, manual effort and time are wasted in the process.
To solve the above problems, the inventor proposed a new thermistor based on past research and expertise.